


You play?

by Anonymous



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, CMBYN - Freeform, Call me by your name, M/M, Music, Piano, Robbe cant express his love so he plays the piano, Shy Robbe, insecure, mystery of love, only fluff, robbe can play the piano, sander's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sanders in love. Robbe is shy and doesn't how how to express it. Piano playing ensues ;)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, sander/robbe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	You play?

“You play?”, Sander asked, as his boyfriend seated himself at the wooden piano in hisliving room.

“I tought myself a little bit, after i watched ‘Call Me by Your Name’. I liked to imagine if I could play the piano, that one day the Oliver to my Elio would show up.” Robbe blushed and look nervously down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. He looked up at Sander with those doe-eyes that punched Sander right in the gut every single time.

“And I guess he did.”

Sander looked at his boyfriend with admiration in his eyes. Because, fuck, how could someone be so fucking perfect. And what did he do to deserve his little angel, his Robbe.

“Is that why you made me watch that soul-crushing movie”, Sander remarked in an overdramatically manner, like he so often did and Robbe giggled the most adorable giggle Sander had ever heard.

The brunet stood up from the piano and walked towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Yeah, and you cried like a baby the whole night.” Sander pushes his angel away in mock offense. Robbes face now displayed a full grin, and Sander couldnt stop himself from smiling too.

“I did not!”, He exclaimed, pushing Robbes hands away from his shoulders. Robbe walked back to the piano and seated himself once more.

“Yeah you did, and I held you in my arms the whole night. Trust me, I remember. And right then, as I held you in my arms, I had never felt so content” 

Robbe said, not looking up from the piano. It wasdifficult for him sometimes, to express his love for Sander. There was so much of it and he just didn’t know how to show it, express it. Should he schedule everytime he should tell him? Should he just let it all out at once, all the emotions and declarations of love that stuck on the tip of his tongue? Or should he just stay silent and hope to god that Sander would understand, that he would know?

And most of the time Sander did understand, but Robbe doubted he understood how much Sander really means to him. He was ashamed and scared, that Sander might go about his day doubting if Robbe really loved him.

Maybe Robbe could show him through music. Through him playing the piano. Even though Robbe knew that the sensual notes and romantic tune never really could express his love for his boyfriend.

“Play me something, love”, Sander whispered, as he placed a kissed on Robbe's brown hair. And so Robbe did. He played as if it meant everything. And for him, it really did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written. It's cringe i know loll


End file.
